mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison (Final Fight)/DivineWolf's version
Despite being one of Divinewolf's earliest works, this version of Poison still plays in his signature pots-esque style, with parries, rolls, and power charges. Her tools of the trade include a pair of energy handcuffs, a whip, and acrobatic skills. ) |Image = File:DivineWolfPoisonPort.png |Creator = Divinewolf |Downloadlink = TrinityMugen |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Poison has the standard six buttons, three punches, three kicks, ranging from light to medium to heavy. She cannot chain combo, aside from her Stiletto Edge Rush, but she does have the ability to link her normals into her specials, and specials into hypers. She has the benefit of not only two throws, done by pressing + and + , the former allowing the player to increase the damage by mashing buttons, but two air throws as well. Being a character inspired by PotS's trademark style, she has several different mechanics inspired by several games, including parrying from Street Fighter 3 (pressing just as the foe is about to attack her to reduce hitstun and avoid damage), Rolling from The King Of Fighters '98 (Pressing + + or + + in conjunction with each other allows her to evade any attack except for throws while moving), and a Power Charge from the older KOF games (Pressing + has her leave herself open, but allows her to gain power steadily over time). However, where the typical PotS character has a Custom Combo move, where a character gains incredible comboability for a short period of time or until they are hit, Poison has a Max mode borrowed from The King Of Fighters 98, which increases her strength and defense for a short period of time in exchange for 1000 Power. The Handcuff Toss, the LP version especially, is a great pressure tool, as it moves very slowly and has a rather quick startup and recovery. She can utilize the slow speed of the projectile in order to get in on the opponent, or she could use it to keep her opponent away from her so she can hit her opponent with the Whiplash Special, which is long ranged enough to allow her to keep her distancec and it can chain from the light version, to the medium version, to the heavy version. When it comes to projectile wars, she could get past them with the EX version of the High Heel Pounce, a Knee Press Nightmare variant that is anti projectile. The first and third hits are overheads, so it makes for handy mix up potential. Her Poison Kiss, while it has an incredibly long startup, can't be comboed into, and does less damage than an average level 1, is unblockable and instantly stuns the foe, giving Poison ample time to charge up Power or get in some more damage. The Crescent Stiletto Strike, a dead ringer for Guile's Somersault Strike, is her only Hyper that can be adjusted in strength; pressing one kick button grants her the level 1 version, while pressing two results in the level 2 version. The move comes with the benefit of startup immunity and being super cancellable, giving it the versatility of being able to counter foes on the attack and being good for combos. Poison has no custom A.I., so she uses the default one supplied by the engine. It will often use moves at random with no rhyme or reason, and will Power Charge every chance it gets. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' EX version| | }} EX version|| }} EX version|| }} EX version| | }} 'Hypers' | uses 1000 Power| }} MAX version|uses 1000 Power MAX version uses 2000 Power| }} |uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos File:MUGEN \ Poison (me) VS Roxy File:MUGEN CATFIGHT 24 Poison vs Shermie Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by DivineWolf }}